rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
PF Hausregeln
'Die Kampagnen Punkte Regelung:' Punkte erhalten: Pünktlich bei einem Spielabend sein = 1 Reroll, verfällt am ende des Spieltages Einen Artikel im Wiki posten pro ca 10-15 min Arbeitszeit = 1 Reroll Eine Zusammenfassung eines (mehrerer)Spielabends = 2-5 Rerolls je nach Qualität Punkte ausgeben: 1 Reroll = Im Spiel einen Tipp vom Meister erhalten. 1 Reroll = Einen Wiederholungswurf erhalten (w20) 1 Reroll = +4 auf eien w20 wurf erhalten 3 Rerolls = Dem Tod von der Schippe springen/einen Verbündeten retten. X Punkte = mit Kampagnenpunkten kann alles Mögliche erworben werden, auch der fliegende Turm, den du schon immer als Abenteurerbasis haben wolltest oder den Goblinsklaven-Begleiter, der deine Sachen trägt. Wir sind hier ja nicht den Begrenzungen eines PC-Spiels unterlegen. 'Angepasste Bewegung und Reichweiten:' Um nicht gewaltig große Räume und Karten auflegen zu müssen und diese mit eine unendlicher Vielzahl an Hindernissen zu füllen, um die taktische Bewegung relevant werden zu lassen, wird die Bewegung und Reichweiten reduziert Faktor ca 2/3. Außerdem würde damit die nervige Umrechnung von Fuß zu Meter zu Felder entfallen: Die neue Bewegungsreichweite beträgt 1 Feld plus ein zusätzliches je 10 Fuß , also 1+(1/10Fuß) (abrunden). Eine mittelgroße Kreatur mit Bewegung 30 Fuß könnte sich also 1+30/10, also 4 Felder, weit bewegen. Eine kleine Kreatur mit 20 Fuß Bewegungsreichweite 3 Felder usw. Die Zauberreichweite "nahe" wäre also 3 Felder +1 Feld je zwei Level. Die Relation der Bewegungen und Reichweiten zueinander ist also in dem spielerisch relevanten Bereichen absolut gleich. Die Größen (im Sinne von eingenommenen Feldern und Reichweite) von Monstern wird abgemildert: Groß + Riesig 2x2 Felder, Reach 2, Groß unverändert, Riesig sonst 3x3 und 3. Gigantisch 3x3 Felder, Reach 3, statt 4x4 und 4 Kolossal 4x4 Felder, Reach 4, statt 9x9 und 9 Ich könnte also endlich mal die „großen“ Monster benutzen ohne den Tisch zuzukleistern. Wurfwaffenreichweite: Nah: 2+St Mod Felder Mid: 4+2xSt Mod Felder Fern: 6+ 3xSt Mod Felder Pathfinder LOW Numbers Modifikation: Skaliert Numerische werte herunter."Hits to Kill" und "Power-Relation" bleiben funktional unbeeinflusst. Einige Eigenschaften und Talente werden aus der Bedeutungslosigkeit geholt. Fair ab lvl 3, wie das normale d20 System. Keine Langweiligen Numerischen Gegenstände: Gegenstände die +X zu Numerischen Basiswerten wie Treffen, Rettungswürfe oder Rüstungsklasse geben werden deutlich seltener. Ungefähr -3) Hit Ponts: Base HD+Konstitutionswert, Keine Steigerung pro Level Außer durch echte investiotionen wie Talente oder Skillpunkte usw. Nummerische Werte/ Erhöhung durch Level Progression Angrisfwürfe Rettungswürfe Steigen nur alle 4 Level Level 1-3 Charakter hat Angrifsbounus Rettungswurfbonus wie ein lvl 1 Charakter Level 4-7 Charakter hat Angrifsbounus Rettungswurfbonus wie ein lvl 2 Charakter Level 8-11 Charakter hat Angrifsbounus Rettungswurfbonus wie ein lvl 3 Charakter Level 12-15 Charakter hat Angrifsbounus Rettungswurfbonus wie ein lvl 4 Charakter Level 16-19 Charakter hat Angrifsbounus Rettungswurfbonus wie ein lvl 5 Charakter Level 20 Charakter hat Angrifsbounus Rettungswurfbonus wie ein lvl 6 Charakter USW. Skillpunkte siehe Skill überarbeitung. Level Skalierende Base-SG's die mit halben Level Skalieren, skalieren jetzt um 1 Pro 4 Level z.B Bardic Performance. Kleine Kreaturen (Low-Numbers) Kleine Kreaturen erhallten keien Bonus auf RK oder attack Rolls. Ihre Waffenwürfel bleiben Gleichgroß. Üblichrweise sind Kleine kreaturen 1 Feld Langsamer. Rüstungsklassen Änderungen: Generell haben Rüstung und Zauber (fehlt hier halben?) Rüstungsklassen Bonus. Ausnahmen sind Schilde. Zauber Änderungen: Zauber Änderungen Zauber verleihen nur Halben Rüstungsbonus, Numerische Erhöhung die auch von der Level Progressen Skalierung beeinflusst werden werden ebenfalls Skaliert: Beispie: Magierrüstug +2 RK Schild +2 RK Rüstungszauber Zauber wie „Shild oft Faith“ die jetzt nur einen +1 Rüstungsbonus verleihen, verleihen einen Undefinierten Rüstungsbonus (universal kumulativ). Sekundäre Schutztauber (wie Haste) die als Nebeneffekt einen Rüstungsbonus verleihen, verlieren diesen. Zauberschaden Skaliert nach Macht-Kategorie Zauber skalieren normal hoch bis sie einen bestimmten Durchschnittsschaden (der Durchschnitt Ihrer angesammelten Würfel entsprechend ihrer Casterlevel ) entsprechend ihrer Relativen Kampfkraft erreichen: Schwache Schadenszuber bis sie einen Durchschnitt von 14 erreichen z.B Burning Hands, Magic Missile(4d4+4) Mittelmäßigen Schadenszauber bis sie 18 erreichen. z.B. Call Lightning, Shatter, Vampiric Touch (5w6) Mächtige Schadenesszauber bis 21 erreichen. z.B Feuerball, Kältekegel (6w6) Einzelmods: Scorching Ray:(4w6) „One Hit to Kill“Zauber werden in der Regel im Schadensoutput halbiert. Einzelentscheid des GM Zauber-SG Skalierungen Erhöhen den Base SG durch Zaubergrand nur um 1, 2 oder 3 Punkte . Talente und besondere Eigenschaften behalten ihre SG Erhöhung und werden damit nützlicher. Grad 1-3 Base SG 11 voher 11-13 Grad 3-6 Base SG 12 voher 13-16 Grad 7-9 Base SG 13 voher 17-19 Zauberresistenz Bei Spielern und Monstern Abgeschafft-> stadtdessen Bonus auf Rettungswürfe gegen Zauber: Geringe Zauberresistenz wird zu +2 Auf Rettungswürfe gg Zauber Medium +4 Auf Rettungswürfe gg Zauber High +6 Auf Rettungswürfe gg Zauber Zauberresintenz Durchschlag (Spell Penetaration) verringert diese Rettungswurferhöhung um den erreichen Betrag ResistenzenSkalierungen Low 2-3 vorher 5 Medium 5 vorher 10 Hight 10 vorher 20 Kritische Treffer Ein Kritischer treffer fügt maximalen schaden zu. (D&D 4 E) 1w8+3 (x2) würde also bei einen Kritischen treffern 11 Schaden zufügen. Erhöte Krit-Multiplikatoren über 2 erhöhen den Bonus um ein vielfaches je erhöhung: 1w8+3 (x2) = 11 (8+3) 1w8+3 (x3) = 14 (8+3+3) 1w8+3 (x4) = 17 (8+3+3+3) "Crits to Kill" bleiben gleich, Spieler haben ja weniger Lebenspunkte..... und Max fällt nicht mehr so oft um. 'Charaktererschaffung:' thumb Charaktere werden mit 15 Punkten Point by erstellt und erhalten 2 Traits zu Beginn. Score Points costs see list on the right. Nicht-Core-Rassen: Für Nicht-Core-Rassen über 10 Racepoints gelten folgende Änderungen: -(wenn overpovered) verlieren alle Attributsmodifikatoren und erhalten statt dessen +2 auf ein Attribut nach Wahl. - Zauberresistenz wird gestrichen. Hintergrundtalente (Traits) erhält der Charakter nicht (oder weniger) wenn die Non-Core-Rasse: -> Mehr als eine Energieresistenz besitzt. -> Die Summe von Boni auf relevante Fähigkeiten 4 überschreitet. -> Die Rasse Zauber über einem angemessenen Maß wirken kann. Es ist auch möglich, eigene Rassen mit bis zu 16 Punkten zu erschaffen: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/arg-creating-new-races In Schattered Worlds sind Rassen mit 12 Erschaffungspunkten (berechnet auf die Kampfkraftkalkulation) üblich. Nicht-Core-Rassen benötigen zusätzlich noch den ausdrücklichen Segen des Spielleiters. Skill Rework: Jeder bekommt 5 Skillpunkte(Low Skill Classen) oder 6 Skillpunkte (High Skill Classes) pro Level Viel Fähigkeiten wurden zusammengefasst und "Skill Taxes" um die Klassenfunktion zu erfüllen Abgeschafft. Alle Spieler können sich somit auch außerhalb des Kampfes am Spieltisch beteiligen und wirklich individuelle Charaktere erstellen. z.B einen Krieger der gut darin ist Magische Gegenstände zu benutzen. Besonderst zu Erwähnen ist das für bestimmte effektive Builds jetzt ein Talent ausgegeben werden Muss: Dieses ist: "Skill fokus" oder das neue "Skilled" Talent: Klasseneigenschaften die so tun als geben sie extra Skill points (meistens durch: Du darfst Skill X auch mit Skill Y würfeln) fallen weg. Klassen Core Mechank skills Erhält die Klasse Umsonst Maximiert diese Sind: Barde: Perform Schurke: Steath Alchmiest: Alchemie usw Skilled: Chose 2 Skills, you retrive +3 Feat Bonus to these skills. You can chose this Feat multiple times each times it affekts a different set of Skills. Fähigkeiten mit (*) müssen mit Rasseneigenschaften/Talenten o.ä., Freigeschaltet werden, sie Erhalten keinen Attributsbonus. ** Wählbar jeden Level für w10&w12,jeden garden level für w8 und jeden 3ten für w6 Tipp: Es Lohnt sich enorm Talente oder Traits auszugeben um Beispeilseise eine schwache Furcht Resistence zu erhalten um sie danach mit Skillpunkten verbessern zu können. Dies gild ebenfalls für Exotischere Save Boni wie z.b. die Illusionsresistenz der Gnome (Sie ist nur so selten das sie nicht Lohnt in den Standardfähigkeiten aufgeführt zu werden) Es gibt keine extra HP oder Skillpunkte durch bevorzugte Klasse mehr. Bevorzuget Klassen Eigenschaften könnne staddessen mit Skillpunkten erworben werden. Inteligenz Bonus auf anzahl der Skillpunkte anrechen: Auf dem ersten level erhält man Weitere Skillpunkte in Höhe des Intelligenz Modificators. Auf Leveln nach dem ersten nur noch dem Halben Mod. Ein Int 12 Charaker bekommt also auf LvL 1 7 Skillpunkte danach nur 0,5 pro level so das er auf level 2 6 Bekommt, und auf level 3 wieder 7. Strength Athletics ( Athletics, Ride, Swim, Fly) Dexterity Acrobatics (Acrobatic und Escape Artist) Trickery (DisableTraps, Sleight of Hand, Pick Logs, Gambling) Stealth (Schurken Maximieren diesen Skill automatisch und ohne Kosten) Constitution Health +1HP ** Resistance Fire* Resistance Cold* Resistance Acid* Resistance Electricity* Resistance Sonic* Poison resistance* Disease resistance* Intelligence Investigation (Discover Traps, Clues, Lowlife) Theurgic (Arcana&Spellcraft) Divine (Planes&Religion) Dungencraft; (Dungeon- and Engineering ,Disable Traps) World-Lore; (History and Geography) Nature (Nature, Survival, and Animal Handling) Hight Society (Religion, Nobility, Military) Low Society (Local, Gossip, Lowlife) Linguistic (Linguistic, Runcraft, Translation) Wisdom Diskretion (Insight, Appraise,Trade) Medicine (Heal) Fear resistance* Charisma Deception (Bluff/Disguise Self) Intimidation Performance (Barden Maximieren diesen Skill automatisch und ohne Kosten) Diplomancy Abstract (Abstract Skills retrive no Attributs Bonus and can have a max Skill Rank of Level +3) Perception Traps (Find, Set &Disable, Build) Crafting and Profession (chose two fitting: (Craft Alchemie and Apothecary), (Craf E''xplosives and Gunsmithing)'' Use Magical Devices Item Creation Feats Rework: Item Creation Feats Werden Besser und legen mehrer nutzloserer Categorin suasammen und mit Craft Wounderus Items Vergleichbar zu Sein: Craft Wand, Rods and Staffs Fasst die genanten 3 Talente zusammen) Craft Magic Arms and Armor FasstWaffen und Rüstungsherstellung zusamen (inzwischen auchh ofizjell) Craft Rings, Jewellery and Spellwork. Fasst Craft Rings, Schmuggegenstände aus Wonderus, und Niedere Craft Talente (z.B Runes, oder eins nach wahl)die sonst keiner nimmt zusammen. Klassen: 'Kleriker:' Böse Kleriker erhalten folgende Talente automatisch: Channel Smite * (siehe unten für Anpassung von Channel Smite) Improved Channel Summoner/Beschwörer Unchained Summonor oder Das Eidolon verwendet diese Überarbeitung. Die Überarbeitete Spell List. 'Mönch:' Benutzt Monk Unchained 'Schurke/Rogue:' Benutzt Rogue Unchained = Das Advance Rogue Talent "Devensiv Roll". Ein erfolgreicher Reflexwurf negiert den Schaden komplett. Der Schurke kann die Ausweichrolle einmal auf Level 5 und ein weiteres mal für alle 4 weiteren Level über 5 anwenden. Weiteres Erlernen des Talents erhöht die Anwendungen pro Tag. Barbar: Benutzt Barbar''' Unchained''' Alchimist: Mutagen Discoverys für Biss und Klauenangriff wird ersatzlos gestrichen. Der Zähigkeit-RW ist schlecht, statt gut. Inquisitor: Erhält Umgang mit einer Martial Weapon passend zum Gott. Gunslinger: Feuerwaffen schießen nie gegen Touch RK. Gewöhnliche Feuerwaffen-Munition kostet nur noch Gold wie Pfeile, und wird wie gewöhnlich nachgeladen. Hexe/Witch: Absolute Hexes erlauben Saves und Spell Resitence. Sleep Hex erlaubt einen weiteren Save zu Beginn jeder Runde des Opfers. Verbündete Aufwecken ist eine Move Action. Misfortune ist gestrichen oder der Spieler akzeptiert -4 stadtessen. Ice Tomb erlaubt zum Ende des Zuges des Opfers einen neuen Save um nicht mehr paralysed und unconscious zu sein. Den Eiskäfig von innen zu zerbrechen ist eine Standartaktion und erfordert einen SG 15 Stärkeprobe um erfolgreich zu sein. Magus: Magus-Spieler müssen sich das Errata zu Spellstrike durchlesen und verstehen. Solospell optimierte Magi sind nicht erwünscht. 'Freie Talente:' Alle Charaktere/NSC haben automatisch Zugriff auf folgende Feats: (solange sie die nötigen Qualifikationen (Attribut, base attack bonus) besitzen) Agile Maneuvers ' (n/a) ' Combat Expertise (Int 13) Deadly Aim (Dex 13, BAB +1) Two-Weapon' Fighting' (Dex 15) Weapon Finesse (n/a) Power Attack '(Str 13, BAB +1) Alle '''zauberfähige'n Charaktere/NSC haben umsonst Zugriff auf folgende Feats: 'Enlarge Spell '(+1 spell level) '''Extend Spell (+1 spell level) Erhöht die Wirkungsdauer um eien Kategorie, statt verdoppeln: Kategorien Sind; Runde-> Minute->10Minuten->1Stunde->24 Stunden Heighten Spell '(+X spell level) '''Widen Spell '(+3 spell level) '''Talente: Channel Smite: Die Ladung wird nicht verbraucht wenn der Angriff fehlschlägt, sie muss wie bei einem Touchspell gehalten werden und verfällt, wenn der Anwender zaubert oder erneut channelt. Improved Crit: (Low Number) Verdoppelt die Crit Range nicht mehr sondern erhöht sie um 2. Fernkampfkünste: Talente die sich auf Bögen beziehen gelten für alle Fernkampfwaffen auch Wurfwaffen, solange die logischen Voraussetzungen erfüllt sind. Kernschuss / Point-Blank Shot (Combat) You are especially accurate when making ranged attacks against close targets. And can Better handle you smallarms in meele. Benefit: You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Additionally: You don't provoke attack of opportunities when firing a one handet range weapons in melee combat while threatened. Notice that you don't threatened squares with them. (Tipp: Carry a meele Weapon in the other hand) Trefferpunkte: Normale Trefferpunkteregel: Volle TP auf der ersten Stufe für alle SC-Charakterlevel, danach jeweils die Hälfte. Bsp: Fighter Level 4 10+6+5+6=27 aber Warrior 5+6+5+6=22 und Horse 4+5+4=13 Low Number Trefferpunkte: Volle Konsti + einmalig Klasen HD (Keine weiterern per LvL) 'Kampf:' 'Bewegung:' Kein Hindurchswiften zwischen zwei Gegnern oder einem Gegner und einem Hindernis. Grund: Eine Linie zwergischer Verteidiger soll nicht dadurch durchlässig werden, wenn der Battlegrid ungünstigerweise um 45 Grad verdreht ist. 'Todeseffekte:' NSC-Todeseffekte, die unmittelbar zum Tod eines Spielers führen, bringen ihn statt dessen auf -1 und sterbend. Minion-Regel: Einige Gegner in größeren Kämpfen werden als Minions verwaltet. Minions haben normale Werte, um eine stufenentsprechende Herausforderung zu bieten, aber nur einen einzigen Trefferpunkt. - Minions verursachen Durchschnittsschaden, bei einem kritischen Treffer doppelten Schaden. - Sie sterben nicht an sekundären Schadenseffekten, so genanntem Side-Effek-Damage (z.B. Spritz, oder Flächenschaden bei Wurffläschchen oder Schaden, der nach Bestehen eines Rettungswurfes trotzdem ausgeteilt wird) und erleiden bei einem erfolgreichen Rettungswurf nur den Status verletzt und gar keinen Schaden (z.B. Feuerball). Zwei mal verletzt ist gleich'' tot''. - Minions besitzen eventuell Talente und Fähigkeiten, deren Voraussetzungen sie nicht erfüllen. Dafür besitzen sie keinen vollständigen Fähigkeitenbaum. - Minions, die von absoluten Flächen-Schadenszaubern getroffen werden, erhalten einen äquivalenten Rettungswurf, um statt dessen nur verletzt zu sein. Erklärung Wahrnehmung von unsichtbaren Gegnern: Der DC steigt um den Betrag der Schleichenprobe des Unsichtbaren, wenn dieser schleicht. Unsichtbare Anwesenheit bemerken: Perception DC 20+ Pinpointning (der Unsichtbare ist stehend) DC 40+ Pinpoint (der Unsichtbare ist bewegend) DC 20+ Pinpoint einen unsichtbaren Angreifer (Nahkampf) DC10 Pinpoint einen Fernkampf-Angriff, oder einen Angriff mit Reichweite DC10 +2 pro Feld. Die Richtung erlauschen in die ein Unsichtbarer sich bewegt DC 10+ +2 pro Feld. Die Richtung erlauschen in der ein Unsichtbarer kämpft DC 10 Pinpoint nach Gehör: DC10+ +5 Pro Feld Pinpont nach Geruchsinn (wenn Unsichtbarer angrenzend) DC 20. Richtung ermitteln nach Geruchssinn DC 0 +2 Pro Feld Anwesenheit ermitteln nach Geruchssinn DC 0. (Bei Geruchssinn gibt es Starke Modifikationen für beispielsweise anwesende Personen oder ablenkende Gerüche) Combat Maneuver Rework: Kampfmanöver werden in drei Kategorien aufgeteilt: Combat Tricks, Brawl Combat, Finesse Combat. Das verringert den Feataufwand (Anzahl der benötigten Talente), der zugeordneten Manöver. Sie werden als Gruppe gemeinsam erlernt und verbessert. Beispielsweise bewirkt das Talent Improved- und Greater Bullrush eine Verbesserung des Manövers Bullrush. Diese Talente werden durch gruppenbezogene Talente abgelöst, die alle der Gruppe zusortierten Manöver verbessern. In diesem Fall Improved Brawl Combat und Greater Brawl Combat. Für alle Manöver-Gruppen gilt, dass sich alle Regelbezüge (z.B. bei Voraussetzungen) der ersetzten Talente nun auf die ersetzenden Manöver-Gruppentalente beziehen. Beispielsweise darf ein Held Disengaging Feint* erlernen, wenn er Impro''ved Combat Tricks'' beherrschte, statt der abgelösten Voraussetzung Improved Feint. Die neuen Talente sind: Combat Tricks: Ersetzt die Variationen Improved und Greater von Dirty Trick APG , Steal APG und Disarm durch: Improved Combat Tricks Greater Combat Tricks Sonderregeln: Für die Manöver Dirty Trick und Steal erhält der Verteidiger keinen Größen- oder Stärke-Bonus auf seine CMD. Brawl Combat: Ersetzt die Variationen von Improved und Greater von Bull Rush, Drag APG, Grapple ''und ''Overrun ''durch: Improved Brawl Combat Greater Brawl Combat '''Finesse Combat:' Ersetzt die Variationen von Improved und Greater von Reposition APG, Sunder ''und ''Trip ''durch: Improved Finesse Combat Greater Finesse Combat '''Andere Kampf-Regel-Änderungen:' Turnen: Bei einer Akrobatik-Probe um durch bedrohte Felder zu turnen, erhält der Verteidiger keinen Größen- und/oder Stärke-Bonus auf seine CMD. Heilung: Heilung von Trefferpunkten: Diese Regelung ersetzt die Regeln der Heilungsfähigkeit im Grundregelwerk: Charaktere heilen bei einer Rast(zusätzlich), indem sie ihre Wunden versorgen, Verbände anlegen, Blessuren pflegen und so weiter. Sie heilen Lebenspunkte in Höhe ihrer Heilungsfähigkeit. Dabei können sie auch von anderen behandelt werden oder selber Verbündete behandeln. Jede Behandlung verbraucht eine Ladung eines Healing-Kits. Der Akt des Verbindens und Versorgens von verletzungen dauert 15 Minuten pro Behandeltem; der Behandelte erhält die Trefferpunkte nur zurück, wenn er danach mindestens 7 Stunden ruht und keine schweren Tätigkeiten ausführt. Zusätzlich erhält er die gewöhnlichen 1 Lebenspunkt pro Level zurück bei einer Rast. Sollten sie sich nicht versorgen können, heilen Charaktere nur die gewöhnlichen 1 Lebenspunkt pro Level. Die Fähigkeit Heilen wird damit viel wichtiger. Beispiel: Loras ist ein Kleriker der dritten Stufe. Er hat 3 Ränge in Heilen, einen Weisheitsbonus von 3 und Heilen ist bei ihm eine Klassenfähigkeit, sein Heiler-Kit gewährt zusätzlich +2 auf Heilungsproben. Wenn Loras bei einer Rast alle Wunden bei sich selbst und seinen Verbündeten versorgt, würde jeder Versorgte während den 7 Stunden Rast insgesamt 11 Lebenspunkte aufgrund seiner Versorgung Heilen und 1 weiteren für jeden Level. Heilung von Attributschaden Charaktere heilen bei einer Rast wie gewohnt 1 Attributsschadenspunkt. Ein Heiler kann zusätzlich versuchen, weiteren Attributsschaden bei einer Rast zu heilen; jeder Versuch dauert 15 Minuten, und der Geschädigte muss danach mindestens 7 Stunden ruhen, damit die Heilung Wirkung zeigt. Der SG zum Heilen vom Attributsschaden ist 15+ die Summe allen erlittenen Attributsschaden. Ist der erste Versuch erfolgreich, wird der Behandelte einen zusätzlichen Punkt Attributsschaden während sein Rast heilen. Der Heiler kann zusätzlich versuchen, weiteren Attributsschaden zu versorgen. Der SG steigt um weitere 5 für jeden weiten Attributspunkt der geheilt werden soll. Ein Heiler kann täglich jeweils solange versuchen Attributsschaden bei einem Patienten zu heilen, bis eine Probe fehlschlägt. Beispiel: Mark der Rote hat 4 Stärkeschaden Ggenommen und Loras versucht ihn zu heilen. Für den ersten Punkt würfelt Loras also gegen SG 19. Er hat Erfolg und Mark würde folglich innerhalb der nächsten 7 Ruhestunden einen Stärkeschaden aufgrund der Behandlung und einen Weiteren aufgrund von natürlicher Regeneration heilen. Loras versorgt ihn weiter. Für den zweiten Versuch ist der SG 24. Für den dritten 29 usw. Fehlschlag: Sollte die Heilungsprobe um 9 oder weniger fehlschlagen, kann der Patient bei diesem Attributschaden innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden nicht mehr weiter behandelt werden, heilt aber trotzdem für alle bisherigen Erfolge wie oben beschrieben. Sollte die Probe um 10 oder mehr fehlschlagen, wird der Patient in der kommenden Rast überhaupt keinen Attributsschaden heilen. Es ist also durchaus ratsam, geistesgegenwärtig zu heilen und eventuell nicht die gesamte Verletzung in Angriff zu nehmen, da der SG stetig steigt. 'Magie:' 'Geänderte Zauber:' Schwarze Tentakel: Wirkungsdauer ist 1 Runde 4 Caster-Level. 'Zauber:' Folgende Zauber werden in die Zauberliste aufgenommen: Schwächere Magische Bresche Grad (1) Magische Bresche Grad (2) Mächtige Magische Bresche Grad (3) Zauberstoß Grad (4) Rollover lightning Grad (2) Cascade lightning Grad (3) Säurekröte (1) Feuerkrötenschwarm (2) Wehklagen (1) Wehklagen, Massen (3) Antlitz der Mumie (4) Wüstenmantel(2-3) Austrocknen(1-2) Schlangenwurf(1) Eingeweidewürmer(2) Fleischwurmbefall(3) 'Lesser magical Breach' School abjuration; Level bard 1, cleric/oracle 1, druid 2, magus 2 , sorcerer/wizard 1, witch 1 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target creature ,object or spell Duration instantaneous Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no Der Magier vollführt komplizierte kraftvolle Gesten und stößt dann mit offener Handfläche in Richtung des Gegners. Ein unnatürlicher Windstoß verteilt die blau schimmernden Kraftfelder im Nichts und lässt ihn verwundbar zurück. Schwächere Magische Bresche entfernt schützende Magie von dem Ziel. Betroffen sind nur Zauber des 0-ten und ersten Grades, unabhängig davon, ob sie von metamagischen Talenten modifiziert wurden oder nicht (ausgenommen Heigthen Spell). Der Zauber wird beendet, als wäre seine Wirkungsdauer abgelaufen. Es wir ein Zauber auf dem Ziel vom Anwender gewählt, der auf der Liste aufgeführt ist. Ist keiner bekannt oder nennt der Anwender keinen bestimmten, so wird der betroffene Zauber zufällig ermittelt. Stammt der Schutzzauber aus einem dauerhaft aktiven Gegenstand, der kein Artefakt ist, so wird seine Wirkung für eine Runde je Zauberlevel unterdrückt, bis zu einem Maximum von 5 Runden auf Level 5. Es wird nur die Magie auf dem Ursprungsziel entfernt, nicht aber die von anderen Kreaturen oder Objekten, die mit dem gleichen Zauber mitgeschütz wurden. Betroffen sind folgende Zauber: Resistance, Endure Elements, Prot. from Chaos / Evil / Good / Law, Shield, Mage Amor, Feather Fall, Vanish, Shild. Entropic Shield, Hide from Undeath, Sanctuary, Shild of Faith, Remove Fear. Magical Breach School abjuration; Level bard 2, cleric/oracle 2, druid 3, magus 3 , sorcerer/wizard 2, witch 2 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target creature, object or spell Duration instantaneous Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no Wie Schwächere Magische Bresche außerdem noch Zauber des Zweiten Grades. Die Unterdrückungsdauer für magische Gegenstände beträgt maximal 10 Runden. Betroffen sind die bei Lesser Magical Breach aufgeführten Zauber und zusätzlich: Book Ward, Protection from Arrows, Resist Energy, Delay Pain, Defensive Shocks, Protective Penumbra, Blur, Invisibility, Mirror Image, False Life, Glide, Levitate, Spider Climb. Aid, Blessing of Courage and Life, Death Knell, Defending Bone, Delay Poison, Grace, Instant Armor, Shield Other, Surmount Affliction, Undetectable Alignment. 'Greater Magical Breach' School abjuration; Level bard 3, cleric/oracle 3, druid 4, magus 4 , sorcerer/wizard 3, witch 3 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target creature, object or spell Duration instantaneous Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no Wie Magische Bresche außerdem noch Zauber des dritten Grades. Die Unterdrückungsdauer für magische Gegenstände beträgt maximal 15 Runden. Betroffen sind die bei Magical Breach und Lesser Magical Breach aufgeführten Zauber und zusätzlich: Cloak of Winds, Magic Circle against Chaos/Evil/Good/Law, Protection from Energy, Draconic Reservoir, Elemental Aura,Wind Wall. Displacement, Invisibility Sphere, Countless Eyes,Blink, Fly, Water Breathing. Archon's Aura, Blessing of the Mole, Magic Vestment, Prayer, Sacred Bond, Sky Swim, Water Walk, Wrathful Mantle 'Zauberstoß' School abjuration; cleric/oracle 4, druid5, magus 5 , sorcerer/wizard4, witch 4 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target Spell, Special Duration instantaneous Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no Der Magier zeigt auf die schillernde Schutzsphäre des Opfers, welche flackernd kollabiert. Zauberstoß verzehrt die Magie, die das Opfer vor weiteren magischen Angriffen schützen sollte und kann auf eine der vier folgenden Arten angewandt werden: #Zauberstoß: Funktioniert wie automatisch erfolgreiches Magie bannen gegen Globe of Invulnerability (jede Art) #Zauberstoß: Funktioniert wie automatisch erfolgreiches Magie bannen gegen Spell Immunity (jede Art die vor einem oder mehreren spezifischen Zaubern schützt) #Verbraucht bei Zaubern, die vor einer gewissen Menge an Zaubergraden schützen sollen, Landungen wie ein Grad 5 Zauber. #Zauberstoß kann als Gegenzauber gegen Magie bannen genutzt werden. Special: Zauberstoß kann nicht zurückgeworfen oder reflektiert werden, sondern verzehrt Ladungen des Reflektionszauber wie gewohnt. Zauberstoß hat als Ziel immer einen Zauber und wird nicht auf die geschützte Kreatur/en gewirkt. 'Rollover lightning' School evocation electricity; Level magus 3, sorcerer/wizard 2 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect one Creature Duration instantaneous Saving Throw Zäh (Teilweise); Spell Resistance yes Einige scharfe Gesten und ein elektrisches Knistern in der Luft und schon zucken die Gnolle im Rhythmus der Magie. Der Zauber schafft eine elektrische Ladun,g die das Ziel schockt und versucht, auf andere nahe Ziele überzuspringen. Überschlagblitz ist eine Strahl ranged touch attack. Wird das Ziel getroffen, erleidet es 1w20 Elektrizitätsschaden und ist 1 Runde Staggered. Ein folgreicher Zähigkeitswurf halbiert den Schaden und das Ziel ist nicht Staggered. Jede Kreatur, die sich in einem an das Uhrsprungsziel angrenzendem Feld befindet, kann ebenfalls betroffen sein. Mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 10% pro Zauberstufe (bis zum maximal von 50% auf Zauberstufe 5) wird die Kreatur ebenfalls betroffen. Kreaturen, die nicht das Uhrsprungsziel von Rollover lightning sind, erhalten +2 auf ihren Rettungswurf. Cascade lightning School evocation electricity; Level magus 4, sorcerer/wizard 3 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S EFFECT Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect one Creature Duration instantaneous Saving Throw Zäh (Teilweise); Spell Resistance yes Wie Rollover lightning, nur dass betroffenen Ziele bei missglücktem Zähigkeitswurf in der ersten Runde Dazed und Staggered und in der darauf folgenden Runde Staggered sind. Des Weiteren liegt die Wahrscheinlichkeit für angrenzende Ziele, ebenfalls betroffen zu werden, bei 5% pro Stufe (bis maximal 50% auf Stufe 10). Säurekröte (1) Magier/Hexenmeister Grad 1, Druide Grad 1, Hexe Grad 1 Schule: Beschwörung. Komponenten: G/V Zauberzeit: 1 Standartaktion Reichweite: Spezial Ziel: Spezial Wirkungsdauer: 1 Runde/Level Effekt: Beschwört eine explodierende Kröte Zauberresistenz: Nein, Rettungswurf: Reflex/teilweise, siehe Text Beschreibung: Dieser Zauber ruft eine Kröte herbei, die von ätzender Säure angefüllt ist. Die Kröte erscheint auf einem Feld, angrenzend zum Zauberwirker. Der Magier weist beim Beschwören ein Ziel zu, auf das die Kröte sich zubewegt. Er kann der Kröte als Bewegungsaktion ein neues Ziel zuweisen. Die Säurekröte bewegt sich zum Ende der Runde des Anwenders 4,5m (2 Felder) auf das Ziel zu. Wenn sie ihr Ziel erreicht, explodiert die Säurekröte wie ein Säurefläschchen. Kreaturen auf dem gleichen Feld erleiden 1w4 Säureschaden pro 2 Zauberstufen (maximal 5w4) Säureschaden, Kreaturen auf angrenzenden Feldern erleiden 1 Säureschaden je 2 Zauberstufen (maximal 5). Kreaturen auf dem Ursprungsfeld haben einen Reflex-Rettungswurf, um den Schaden zu halbieren. Die Kröte ist eine winzige Kreatur mit RK 16 (+4 Winzig +2 Geschick) und verfügt über 4 Trefferpunkte. (Verwende die Werte des winzigen Giftpfeilfrosches für die Kröte). Stirbt die Säurekröte vor Ablauf ihrer Wirkungsdauer, explodiert sie sofort. Die Kröte verschwindet wirkungslos, wenn sie bis zum Ende der Wirkungsdauer nicht explodiert ist. FAQ: Kröten provozieren Gelegenheitsangriffe, es sind KreaturenTier. Feuerkrötenschwarm (2) Magier/Hexenmeister Grad 2, Druide Grad 2, Hexe Grad 2 Schule: Beschwörung Komponenten: G/V Zauberzeit: 1 Standartaktion Reichweite: Spezial Ziel: Spezial Wirkungsdauer: 1 Runde/Level, Konzentration Effekt: Beschwört eine oder mehrere Feuerkröten, solange sich der Anwender konzentriert Zauberresistenz: Nein, Rettungswurf: Reflex/teilweise, siehe Text Beschreibung: Der Zauber funktioniert wie der Zauber Säurekröte. Abgesehen davon, dass die Kröte Feuerschaden verursacht. Jede Runde nach der ersten erscheint zu Beginn des Zuges eine weitere Feuerkröte auf einem beliebigen Feld angrenzend zum Anwender. Kröten, die nach der ersten Runde erscheinen, müssen als Bewegungsaktion ein Ziel zugewiesen bekommen. Es lassen sich mit einer Bewegungsaktion beliebig viele Kröten dem gleichen Ziel zuweisen. Sollte der Anwender aufhören sich auf den Zauber zu konzentrieren, erscheinen keine weiteren Kröten, bereits erschienene verbleiben bis zum Ende der Wirkungsdauer. Wehklagen (1) Magier/Hexenmeister Grad 1, Hexe Grad 1, Clericer/Orakel Grad 1, Hexenklinge Grad1, Schule: Verzauberung Furcht Komponenten: G/V Zauberzeit: 1 Standartaktion Reichweite: Nah 7,5m +1,5/2 Lvl Ziel: Eine Kreatur Wirkungsdauer: 4 Runden Effekt: Verängstigt eine Kreatur und macht sie sensibler gegen Schaden Zauberresistenz: Ja, Rettungswurf: Will, Negiert Beschreibung: Der Zauber macht das Opfer wehleidig und empfindlich. Während der Wirkungsdauer ist das Ziel erschüttert. Wenn es während der Wirkungsdauer das erste mal Schaden erleidet, erhält es außerdem zusätzlich einen Punkt Betäubungsschaden je Zauberlevel. Das Opfer ist bei einem erfolgreichen Willenswurf nicht betroffen. Kreaturen im Kampfrausch oder unter dem Effekt eines „Rage“ Zaubers sind immun gegen Wehklagen. Wehklagen, Massen (3) Magier/Hexenmeister Grad 3, Hexe Grad 3, Clericer/Orakel Grad 3, Hexenklinge Grad 3, Schule: Verzauberung Furcht Komponenten: G/V Zauberzeit: 1 Standartaktion Reichweite: Nah 7,5m +1,5/2 Lvl Ziel: Eine Kreatur pro Stufe Wirkungsdauer: 4 Runden Effekt: Verängstigt eine Kreatur und macht sie sensibler gegen Schaden Zauberresistenz: Ja, Rettungswurf: Will, Negiert Beschreibung: Der Zauber funktioniert wie „Wehklagen“, betrifft aber eine Kreatur pro Stufe. Jede betroffenen Kreatur darf nicht mehr als 9m von anderen Betroffenen entfernt sein. Antlitz der Mumie (4) Magier/Hexenmeister Grad 4, Hexe Grad 4, Clericer/Orakel Grad 4, Hexenklinge Grad3, Schule: Necromantie, FurchtBöse Komponenten: G/V Zauberzeit: 1 Standartaktion Reichweite: persönlich Ziel: persönlich Wirkungsdauer: 1 Runde pro 4 Zauberstufen Effekt: Anwender erhält kurzzeitig einige Eigenschaften einer Mumie Zauberresistenz: Ja, Rettungswurf: Will/teilweise, siehe Text Beschreibung: Der Anwender setzt kurzzeitig eine furchterregende Maske des Todes auf. Der Anwender strahlt während der Wirkungsdauer Furcht aus, angrenzende lebende Kreaturen müssen einen Willenswurf bestehen, um nicht 1 Runde lang in Panik zu verfallen und panisch zu flüchten. Besteht das Opfer den Rettungswurf, ist es für die Wirkungsdauer erschüttert. Jede Kreatur, die ein angrenzendes Feld betritt, oder sich zu Beginn seiner Runde darin aufhält, muss einen Willenswurf ablegen, unabhängig davon, ob sie bereits von dem Zauber betroffen war oder nicht. Bereits von dem Zauber erschütterte Kreaturen werden bei bestandenem Rettungswurf nicht panisch, bleiben aber erschüttert. Geistlose Untote ignorieren den Anwender, intelligente Untote erhalten einen Willensrettungswurf oder halten den Anwender für einen Untoten. Während der Wirkungsdauer zählt der Anwender im Bezug auf positive Energie als Untoter und erleidet davon Schaden, außerdem wird er von negativer Energie geheilt. Er ist immun gegen Gifte, Krankheiten, Schlaf und Lähmung. Er erhält außerdem eine Schadenreduzierung 5/-. Er erhält einen natürlichen Angriff (Slam) (1w6) der als „Böse“ für die Überwindung von Schadensreduzierungen zählt und Mumienfäule verursacht. Siehe Monsterhandbuch. Er erhält einen natürlichen Rüstungsbonus von +4 und Empfindlichkeit gegen Feuer. Währende der Wirkungsdauer kann der Anwender nur Zauber der Schule Nekromantie wirken, oder Zauber die den Inscriptor Böse haben. Wüstenmantel (2-3) Magier/Hexenmeister Grad 3, Druide Grad 2, Hexe Grad 3, Ranger Grad 3. Schule: Beschwörung. Komponenten: G/V Zauberzeit: 1 Standartaktion Reichweite: Berührung Ziel: eine berührte Kreatur Wirkungsdauer: 1 Runde/Level Effekt: Anwender wird von Wüstensand verhüllt Zauberresistenz: Harmlos Beschreibung: Der Anwender hüllt sich in den Sand der Wüste, der ihn verhüllt und trägt. Der Anwender hat während der Wirkungsdauer 20% Tarnung (wie der Zauber Verschwimmen), außerdem ist er immun gegen die Auswirkung von Wetterbedingungen in Wüsten, kann sich ohne Einschränkung auf Sand und Treibsand bewegen. Er erhält +2 auf Rettungswürfe gegen Hitze und Feuereffekte. Er steht unter dem Effekt des Zaubers Federfall. Angrenzende Gegner erleiden jede Runde 1w4 Betäubungsschaden und sind den Witterungsbedingungen eines Wüstensturms ausgesetzt. (Fliegende Kreaturen müssen testen, kleinere Kreaturen können fortgeweht werden, Geschosse erhaltenen einen Treffermalus usw.) Der Anwender wird nicht von Zaubern wie Stinkende Wolke, Ätzende Wolke u.ä. betroffen. Er zerstreut diese Zauber wie ein starker Wind. Austrocknen (1-2) Magier/Hexenmeister Grad 2, Druide Grad 1, Hexe Grad 2, Ranger Grad 2. Schule: Nekromantie Komponenten: G/V Zauberzeit: 1 Standartaktion Reichweite: Berührung Ziel: eine lebende berührte Kreatur, Objekt Wirkungsdauer: sofort Effekt: Anwender entzieht dem Opfer Flüssigkeit Zauberresistenz: Ja Rettungswurf: Zähigkeit teilweise Beschreibung: Der Anwender entzieht mit einer Berührung Wasser. Der Anwender erhält einen Berührungsnahkampfangriff der Wasser entzieht. Das Opfer erleidet 1w6 Betäubungsschaden pro Stufe (maximal 5w6) und ist kränkelnd. Ein erfolgreicher Zähigkeitswurf halbiert den Schaden und das Opfer ist nicht kränkelnd. Das Opfer ist solange kränkelnd, bis es mindestens einen Liter Wasser zu sich genommen hat, außerdem beginnt es zu verdursten. Siehe Abenteuerregeln. Kreaturen mit dem Subtyp Wasser erleiden 1w6 Schadenspunkte je Zauberstufe (maximal 5w6) und erleiden bei einem verpatzen Zähigkeitswurf zusätzlich 2 Konstitutionsschaden. Außerdem kann mit „Austrocknen“ 1m³ natürliches Material wie Schlamm, Erdreich und Holz oder verwässertes Material ausgetrocknet werden. Wird der Zauber auf Wasser angewandt vernichtet er 1m³ pro Zauberstufe. Schlangenwurf(1) Magier/Hexenmeister Grad 1, Druide Grad 1, Hexe Grad 1, Ranger Grad 1. Schule: Verwandlung Komponenten: G/V (M) Zauberzeit: 1 Runde Reichweite: Berührung Ziel: ein berührter Wurfspeer Wirkungsdauer: 1 Stunde pro Stufe oder bis Verwendet. Effekt: Anwender verzaubert einen Wurfspeer, so dass er sich beim Werfen in eine Giftschlange verwandelt Zauberresistenz: Nein, Rettungswurf: Zähigkeit (Gift) siehe Text Beschreibung: Der Anwender verzaubert einen Wurfspeer, so dass er sich beim Werfen in eine Giftschlange verwandelt. Wird der verzauberte Wurfspeer für einen Angriff genutzt, verwandelt er sich im Flug in eine „Kleine Giftschlange“ (Werte siehe Monsterhandbuch). Trifft der Angriff, verursacht er Schaden wie der Bissangriff der Schlange und das Opfer muss einen Zähigkeitswurf gegen das Gift der Schlage ablegen. Die Schlange bleibt danach bestehen und greift das Ziel des Ursprungsangriffes an, bis es besiegt wurde. Danach erhält sie ihren freien Willen zurück. Verfehlt der Angriff, erhält die Schlange sofort ihren freien Willen. Die Schlange unterliegt nicht mehr der Kontrolle des Anwenders, kann aber wie ein gewöhnliches Tier beeinflusst werden. Der Wurfspeer wird als Komponente verbraucht. Eingeweidewürmer(2) Magier/Hexenmeister Grad 2, Hexe Grad 2, Druide Grad 2, Hexenklinge Grad2, Schule: Verwandlung Komponenten: G/V Zauberzeit: 1 Standartaktion Reichweite: Nah 7,5m +1,5/2 Lvl Ziel: Eine lebende Kreatur Wirkungsdauer: 1 Runden pro STufe Effekt: Eingeweidewürmer machen eine Kreatur krank Zauberresistenz: Ja, Rettungswurf: Zähigkeit, Speziell Beschreibung: Verwandelt Nahrung im Magen des Opfers in schmerzende Würmer, die einen schrecklichen Durchfall verursachen und eine riesen Sauerrei in der Beinbekleidung verursachen. Das Ziel ist eine Runde lang Nausiated und Sickend. Danach bis zum Ende der Wirkungsdauer Sickend. Bei einem erfolgreichen Rettungswurf ist das Ziel nur eine Runde lang Sickend. Hat das Opfer Kreaturen verschluckt, wird es sie während der ersten Runde wieder auswürgen. Funktioniert nur bei lebenden Wesen mit einem Darmtrakt. Fleischwurmbefall(3) Magier/Hexenmeister Grad 2, Hexe Grad 2, Druide Grad 2, Hexenklinge Grad2, Schule: Verwandlung Komponenten: G/V Zauberzeit: 1 Standartaktion Reichweite: Nah 7,5m +1,5/2 Lvl Ziel: Eine lebende Kreatur Wirkungsdauer: 1 Runden pro STufe Effekt: Eingeweidewürmer machen eine Kreatur krank Zauberresistenz: Ja, Rettungswurf: Zähigkeit, Speziell Beschreibung: Wie „Eingeweidewürmer“, außerdem erleidet das Ziel bei gescheitertem Rettungswurf jede Runde 1w6 Punkte Schaden. Immunitäten und Schadensreduktion können diesen Schaden nicht verhindern. Konzentrationswürfe sind, während das Ziel unter Fleischwurmbefall leidet, zusätzlich um 4 erschwert. Zusätzliche Klassen: 'Hexenklinge/Witchblade' Übersicht: Hexenklinge Tabelle Game Rule information: Hexenklinge (Hexblade) Tipps und Hinweise: How to Play & Analyse(Hexblade) Artificer: Übersicht: Artificer Tabelle Game Rule Inforamtion: The_Artificer